


My Love

by DaisyKwan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Break Up, Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Sehyoon loved Byeongkwan for a while, the love was returned but their timing was off. Maybe they should've waited a little longer.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> its been a hot minute since ive written anything that wasnt for school. sorry this isn't an update for anything, but i hope you can enjoy it anyway

          He loved him, for a while anyway. He really did—Byeongkwan was all he could think about, when Sehyoon woke up in the morning his face was the first thing that popped up in his head, at lunch in the cafeteria he watched Byeongkwan’s eyes widen every bite full of food, even at night when he laid in bed unable to fall asleep. His entire life revolved around him, little doodles of the cute boy sat in his notebook, all in different drawing styles. He even had mini Byeongkwan’s hidden in his paintings. Byeongkwan always told him he was special, he told him that as he caressed Sehyoon’s cheeks. Pecking his lips after, love and admiration oozing out of his stare.

          They were nearly inseparable, where one went so did the other. Clinging onto each other for no reason other than showing their love to each other. Stolen kisses happened frequently—everyone thought they’d get married, even their parents who weren’t fond of the idea their sons were dating boys. They were in love. You could tell by the way their eyes sparkled when the other was even just mentioned, by the way they talked to each other or about the other. It was sweet, the way their outfits matched almost everyday, how they held hands so often, as if one would disappear if he let go, how they always showed up to each others’ sports games—always being the loudest in the crowd.

          Sehyoon always held Byeongkwan as if he would break if he held him too tight. He always spoke softer to him than he did to others, too often would he play with the short strands of hair on the back of Byeongkwan’s neck and too often would Byeongkwan do the same. Sehyoon always said Byeongkwan brought the best out in him and helped him express himself through his art. He always supported Sehyoon, even when nobody else did; Byeongkwan did, he had faith in him. He was proud of him—more than proud, actually.

          They were each others’ first love, maybe that’s why they were so attached to each other, why they were over the moon in love with each other. Holding hands in class under the desks wasn’t uncommon for the two, even during exams, tests, and quizzes. Everyone had gotten so used to it no one made any comments on them anymore.

          At first people made comments, but the two didn’t pay them any attention. They lived like it was only the two of them in the universe, no one else. Many people envied that, they wanted to be that unbothered by everything, but they couldn’t seem to live like that.

          Confessing was nerve racking for Sehyoon, it’s nerve racking for anyone though, right? Sehyoon confessed with a letter with one rose attached to it. He had gotten to school extra early and placed it on the top of Byeongkwan’s desk.

          When Byeongkwan confronted Sehyoon about the letter all their friends watched in awe. He had gone to school the next day with a small box of green tea pave chocolate with a small sticky note attached to the top of the box. Byeongkwan handed Sehyoon the box, his eyes shut as he waited for him to grab it, when he felt the box leave his hands, he opened one eye. Sehyoon was softly blushing and smiling up at him, he scooted over giving Byeongkwan a place to sit. He sat down next to him, no words were exchanged between the two, just shy glances and shy smiles. When lunch ended Sehyoon got the courage to give Byeongkwan his number, it was awkward, but it was cute.

          It took them a month or two to get fully comfortable with each other. They went on plenty of dates and took plenty of photos. Photos they posted on their social medias, they weren’t ashamed of their relationship even though same sex couple are still a bit taboo in Korea, they weren’t scared to show everyone, no matter what the consequences were.

          When they told their parents that their girlfriend was actually a boyfriend, they weren’t too thrilled. But eventually they saw the two were indeed in love and decided it wasn’t their place to tear them apart. They accepted it to an extent—which was enough for the boys. It took Byeongkwan’s parents a little longer to somewhat accept it but eventually they did.

          Somewhere down the line, things started to fall apart. Neither one of them knew what happened. Maybe it was that they were always together they got sick of each other, maybe it was that they always pretended everything was okay even when it wasn’t, maybe it was that they didn’t communicate enough about each others’ boundaries and well being.

          No one around them knew what was happening between the two, in school—around peers, around their parents, their friends, they pretended nothing was happening. That they were the same. It was the day they showed up to school not wearing one matching thing and staying away from each other people knew something was going on. No one asked questions, they merely observed from a distance. It was then they started noticing them sneaking off behind the bleachers to quietly argue about God knows what.

          It was when they started hanging out with their original group of friend’s people figured things went south and they broke it off. When the news that Byeongkwan transferred schools got out, people started to wonder if what happened between them was that bad or if the timing was just off. Someone even wondered if that was the reason things went south.

          Sehyoon became quiet again, he spoke quietly, wore dark clothes, he went back to what he used to be before Byeongkwan. He wasn’t bitter about his break up with Byeongkwan, he answered any questions people had about them. Strangely enough when he talked about Byeongkwan the spark in his eyes was still there, but there was something different about it. It seemed duller than before.

          There was one question he was asked but he never answered, it was why they broke up. Whenever he was asked that he would give the person a bittersweet smile and tell them that things happen and maybe their timing was off. Perhaps they should’ve waited longer, maybe if they did things wouldn’t have turned out the way they did. No one knew exactly what he meant by that. They all had their own theories, some bizarre, others logical, very few—if not none were spot on. He felt like no one needed to know what happened to them, it wasn’t any of their business.

          Sehyoon did love Byeongkwan, for a while he did. And that love was returned but perhaps their timing was off, if they had met later down the road maybe then would it be the right time but when they confessed it wasn’t the right time. He hopes they can meet up again when they’re adults, maybe then they could try again. But for now, he’ll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> its a little bit of a mess ik, slightly edited now.  
> how was it? comments and kudos are appreciated !
> 
> yeehaw my twt is @/daisy_kwan


End file.
